Digital music consumption (e.g., the acquisition of selected audio tracks for personal listening enjoyment) continues to increase with advances in digital music products such as on-line music services and devices for digital music storage and playback, such as MP3 players, and the like. In particular, media players such as MP3 players are gaining in popularity. The primary market for these players is people with active lifestyles who want to listen to music of their choice from a personal library of music, wherever they go including outdoors, indoors, in their cars, and at home, retail and/or office locations, among other locations. These portable players are typically used with headphones to allow personal enjoyment of music or other content, although a broader variety of digital music players including home audio and car products are becoming available.
Young people, in particular, have a strong desire for recording and playing music, talk shows and other content of their choice. The most likely consumers for digital music storage and playback devices are people for whom music is an important part of their lives, and who are willing to pay a monthly subscription or other fee for downloading or otherwise acquiring selected content. While MP3 libraries give users the flexibility to store and playback audio tracks of their choice, searching for and downloading the tracks can be time-consuming. Many potential consumers no longer want to spend the time it takes to create and manage an MP3 library, or to burn custom CD's. While it is recognized that “MP3” refers to a particular audio compression algorithm, as used herein, the term “MP3” is used to refer to digital music in general, and may include digital music using other compression algorithms, such as AAC, for example, unless otherwise specified.
In addition, existing download sources are not as comprehensive as, for example, the music library of a satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) such as that of XM Satellite Radio. For example, some download sources only provide users access to recordings of one or more particular recording companies. Furthermore, one of the primary drivers for consumption of new music and other media is exposure to new content through spontaneous programmed broadcast content such as FM radio, television, and satellite radio such as XM Radio. In particular, exposure to a rich variety of content provided by XM radio is a powerful motivator to gain interest in, investigate and ultimately acquire new music and other media. Thus, a need exists for a personal and portable recording and playback device and content source that provides users with the spontaneous and diverse audio library of a SDARS or similar programming service, and an easy-to-use recording and playback device for facilitating the selection, storage and playback of content therefrom. More specifically, a need exists for a portable recording and playback device that is operable in conjunction with a broadcast content service such as a transportable personal satellite radio receiver that is optimized for use wherever live coverage permits.
Furthermore with existing services and broadcast media, often consumers hear music they like but do not know the name of the song or artist, for example. It requires too much effort to determine the name of the song or artist, and later find and acquire music or other media by that artist. A need therefore exists for a system to facilitate consumers acquiring media to enjoy based on their exposure to broadcast content. This type of facilitating system would be particularly powerful in connection with a broadcast from a rich and varied library such as the digital library of XM Satellite Radio, Inc.
Existing services have a number of additional drawbacks. For example, the free file-swapping programs (peer-to-peer swap systems such as Kazaa, Morpheus, and eDonkey2000) promote unauthorized use of downloaded content that exposes users to legal action by copyright holders. While the record industry has found it difficult to discourage people from unauthorized downloading, recent aggressive legal actions could make users begin to seriously consider switching to an authorized method of downloading music. Nonetheless, in addition to being free, one of the main advantages of these systems remains in spite of other legitimate services such as subscription services. The peer-to-peer systems provide a great variety of recordings available for download. Many of these songs or other recordings are no longer in print or otherwise available from the record companies.
Recent digital music services such as Pressplay, MusicNet, Rhapsody, MusicMatchMX, and eMusic among others, have offered large or unlimited amounts of music for a single monthly fee, although with restrictions on how or where it can be used. The subscription model or per-song charge models have been regarded as one potential response to file-swapping services, where a vast amount of music is available at no charge. The subscription model allows consumers to sample new music in much the same way as they can with free file-trading networks, without having to pay for each song. While the subscription model was slow to pick up customers, it has begun to gain more customers as record labels have allowed more music to flow into the plans and have permitted CD burning and similar features. The per-song charge model allows users to purchase a song at minimum cost via on-line music stores. Many users, however, regard the subscription fee or the per song fee of these music download services as too expensive. Additionally, using the services can be inconvenient and cumbersome to use.
Apple Computer provides an iTunes Music Store service, which offers per-song downloads from five major record companies at a relatively nominal cost per track, without requiring a monthly subscription fee as other services do. While the cost per song is more desirable than other digital music services, the iTunes Music Store has a limited music collection with its current major-label only representation, as well as a lack of community building functions, and no affiliate program.
The other digital music services such as Pressplay, MusicNet, Rhapsody, MusicMatchMX, and eMusic, among others are cumbersome to use and require users to spend a significant amount of time to search for and select content to download, as well as to oversee download and storage of content that may be corrupted and require repeated attempts to download. Further, they also have limited song lists. A need therefore exists for a digital music service that facilitates access to and authorized downloading from different digital music collections to provide an optimal variety of song titles.
Apple Computer's iTunes model only allows 30 seconds of preview and is only for its limited library of songs available for purchase and download. Furthermore, the iTunes Music Store does not provide a programming service, by which users experience a continuous broadcast of music selected by the programmer, that can be listened to anywhere. Even with a selection of “internet radio” streams, the iTunes Music Store requires a user to be connected to the internet, and does not facilitate user purchases based on music they hear in an internet radio stream. A further need therefore exists for a more complete preview of songs before purchase and download, and for improved navigation through music collections to select songs for downloading. A need also exits for a more comprehensive preview function in conjunction with a larger library of downloadable music.
Car audio products are also very popular, the most common being multi-disc CD players that hold on the order of 6 to 10 discs. Typically, the multi-disc CD players require a cartridge to be loaded into the player and the user selects the disc to be loaded into the cartridge, as well as a disc and track to be played. The location of the CD player is usually in a car trunk or under a seat, which makes it inconvenient to switch discs. Also, the user is always limited to the number of CDs they want to keep in their car and having to repeatedly remove and replace discs to have fresh content. Finally, after the novelty wears off, the same discs remain in the CD player and the user listens to stale content. A similar problem exists with conventional MP3 players. If the user does not take the effort to load the player with new content, they eventually stop using the device because it has the same stale content. Even with hard-drive based devices such as the Apple iPod, which can store thousands of songs, the songs are limited to the user's personal library of music. In other words, there is no existing way to automatically or easily update the users library with new music. The user is eventually stuck with either a library which becomes stale over time, or with taking the time and effort to update and manage their personal library of digital media.
Also, satellite radio receivers that work with existing subscription services such as that of XM Satellite Radio, Inc. are advantageous in that they provide users with a continuous stream of diverse, spontaneous content delivered in channels organized by category. However, even these players are limited in that the live signal is not available everywhere. For example, a user in a car may experience an outage inside a tunnel, or a user of a portable, wearable receiver may not be able to receive the satellite or terrestrial rebroadcast signal inside their local gym. Therefore, a need exists for a satellite radio receiver which stores satellite broadcast content for time-shifted playback when a live signal is not available
Additionally, as compression algorithms and hardware designs advance, the ability to receive video signals anywhere will be possible. With these technological advances, the consumer desire for video content will be high. It should be understood that while reference is made herein to digital music for exemplary purposes, it should be understood that the concepts of the present invention can be applied to video and other digital media as well.